


Bucky is a motherf*cking matchmaker

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Outing, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, hidden crushes, steves an ass man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows there's something going on with Steve, the way he looks at Tony differently, the way he acts around him, that stupid smile he always has when he's talking to him.</p><p>Oh shit, he likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky is a motherf*cking matchmaker

Bucky had been trying to figure out what was going on with Steve for a while now.

  
He watched as he made his toast, chatting amicably with Tony who was waiting for his coffee to brew. As he chewed his cereal, his brow furrowed as he tried to solve the puzzle in front of him.

  
To anyone else, it would just seem like some teammates having a quiet breakfast. But Bucky knew there was meaning behind all of Steve's movements.

  
There was the way his eyes would crinkle up whenever Tony made a sarcastic comment, his eyes betraying the smile he would try to hide. There was the way Steve would always chastise Tony for how much coffee he would drink, yet he would always make sure to grab his favorite mug out of the cabinet. And then there was the way he would look away and clasp the back of his neck, in such an 'awe shucks' way whenever Tony would make a cheeky comment.

  
And it wasn't just at breakfast, whenever they had a movie night, Steve would make sure to save Tony a spot that was close to him and made sure there was some popcorn left if Tony was running late. And after a fight, he would fuss over Tony even with the medic trying to tell them both he was fine. The way he fussed over him, you would think he was sweet on him-

  
Fuck, he thought, not even registering that he was crushing the spoon in his hand. That was it, Steve was in love with him. It was so obvious and glaring him in the fucking face, he wasn't sure how he'd missed it for so long.

  
"You okay there, Buck?" Steve says, gesturing to the now crumpled spoon in his hand.

  
"Cramp. Just a really bad cramp." He mutters, dropping the spoon before shaking out his hand.

  
"Well, I'm just gonna leave you two to destroy more of my silverware, I actually have some work to do." Tony said with a smirk, before sauntering out of the kitchen with his cup of coffee.

  
Steve looks at him as he walks out (who knew Steve was an ass man) before turning back to Bucky, "Sure you're okay?"

  
"Am I okay? I just figured out you had a thing for Tony! And you didn't tell me." He hissed, gesturing to the door.

  
"What? Buck, I don't, what?" Steve stutters, turning redder with every word.

  
"Did you not know you were in love with him either?" He asks.

  
"Bucky, what are you talking about?" At this point, Steve's face matches the red of the boots Bucky always makes fun of him for.

  
"You're in love with Tony Stark, I can't understand why, but whatever floats your boat man. He personally annoys the crap out of me, but you are so sweet on him, with the coffee and the fussing and hey, didn't know you were an ass man but apparently there are a lot of things I don't know about you-"

  
And suddenly, a cough stops his ramble in its tracks, and they're both whipping their head towards the entrance, where Tony is standing with an unreadable expression on his face.

  
"I.... I left my tablet here." He mutters quietly, gesturing to the device on the island.

  
He really hated technology sometimes.

  
"Oh... Right." Steve says, grabbing the tablet and walking over to Tony. "So, I know this is awkward, I'm really sorry, obviously you weren't supposed to hear any of that, I hope you don't feel uncomfortable-"

  
"Iloveyoutoo." Tony says in a rush, so fast he can barely even make it out.

  
"You... You do?" Steve stutters out.

  
"Yeah, I do. I just didn't know that you did." Tony says as he steps closer to Steve.

  
"It's okay, he didn't either until a few minutes ago." He says, before Steve gives him a look that means he really should shut up.

  
"So... Maybe we should go out, tonight? Dinner?" Tony says, looking meeker than Bucky's ever seen him.

  
"Dinner would be nice." Steve says, crowding Tony until there was barely any space between them.

  
And before Bucky can even blink, they're kissing, Tony's hands are wrapping around Steve and Steve's are disappearing somewhere that he doesn't even want to think about.

  
"Hey, before this goes any farther can you two take it out of the kitchen? I may be invisible but you two definitely aren't!" He shouts, causing them both to jump apart.

  
And the both just blush and glance at each other so sweetly that Bucky wants to puke into his Lucky Charms. Tony quickly grabs Steve's hand and quickly leads them out of the kitchen.

  
Look at him, being a motherfucking matchmaker. Steve owed him for this one, maybe Tony had a friend.

  
Eh, if they were friends with Tony he probably shouldn't come within a hundered feet of them if he wanted to keep his sanity and balls intact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to comment!


End file.
